Cid meets AIM
by Rookie of the Turks
Summary: Cid and Shera just bought a new computer. Cid wants to get an AIM account so he can chat to he's friends, but the problem is Cid knows nothing about computers.


**Cid Discovers AIM**

This is a skit about Cid. Cid and Shera just got a computer. Cid told all his friends and they told him to get an account on AIM so they can communicate without running up the phone bills…… I once knew a guy name Bill XP…… actually I still know him! Anyways, Cid's friends wrote down their usernames so Cid can add them to his friendslist and chat with them. Cid gets on the computer. Shera is in the kitchen making tea.

Cid: SHERA! HOW DO I GET AIM?

Shera: You download it

CID: HOW?

Shera: Go to Google search, type in AIM and go to a site that says Download AIM.

Cid looks for an icon that says "Google"

Cid: We don't have Google.

Shera: sighs Click on the big blue "E" on the desktop, Cid.

Cid: What desktop?

Shera: Awwww………. Come on Cid. You don't know how to work a computer?

Cid: I never had one, woman.

Shera: The desktop is the big TV looking screen in front of you. You know the one with our wedding picture on it?

Cid: Ohhh! What's a TV?

Shera: Nevermind what a TV is, just click on the "E"

Cid clicks on the "E" button and it takes him to the MSN front page.

Cid: What's this MSN junk? Where's this Google search?

Shera: You have to type in "Google" and press the enter key.

Cid types in Google and then presses the enter key

Cid: It didn't work it's still on this MSN junk page.

Shera: Did you type it in the address bar?

Cid: WHAT ADDRESS BAR!

Shera walks towards the computer

Shera: Here, let me do it.

Cid: NO! I wanna do it, woman. Get off my back.

Shera: You're being stubborn, Cid sigh

Cid: I wanna learn how to work this, computer thing.

Shera: Then let me help.

Cid: WELL HELP, WOMAN

Shera: You know if you're gonna have an attitude, then I won't help

Shera walks off

Cid: SHERA GET BACK HERE. Sh- SHERA I'M SORRY. PLEASE COME HELP ME I NEED YOUR SMARTS TO HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEEEASE. IF YOU HELP ME I MAKE YOU THE BEST CHOCOLATE CAKE EVER!

Shera comes back

Cid: YAY

Cid huggles Shera. Shera points to the address bar.

Shera: Ok, go here and ty--- Cid are you paying attention?

Cid: Oh right

Cid let's go of Shera

Shera: Go there and type in does that and the screen goes to Google.

Shera: Now go there and type in Download AIM

Cid does that.

Cid: Now what?

Shera points to a link

Shera: Go there

Cid clicks on the link. And after all the stuff they had to click they finally got AIM on their computer.

Cid: YAY! So how do I get to AIM?

Shera: Click on the AIM Icon

Cid: Which icon is that?

Shera: The one with a yellow person on it.

Cid clicks on the Icon.

Cid: How can I chat to people?

Shera: sighs

Cid: Patience Shera XD

Shera: You have to make an account

Cid: Okie! Sounds easy I got it from here!

Shera: Are you sure?

Cid: Course I'm sure, woman

Shera walks off and 1 minute passed.

Cid: SHERA?

Shera: What?

Cid: How do I make an account?

Shera walks over to Cid

Shera: I thought you had this one?

Cid: HEY, I thought so too.

Shera tells Cid what to do.

Shera: Now pick a screen name

Cid: What's that?

Shera: sighs of frustration

Cid: Patience, woman.

Shera: It's what your name will be on AIM

Cid: Do I have to pay for it?

Shera: Nevermind. Just pick a name that you can remember so you can type it in when you log on to AIM

Cid: What kind of name shall it be?

Shera: Anything you want it to be.

Cid: Hmmm…….. How bout Sir Fly…… no no…… ummmm…… I got it! Sir Lancealot! NO, Wait! Better, Cid Da Man….. no wait, Got AIM? No hold on, I got better……. The Numbah One Pilote, no hold it…….. I got it! Bones fer Bowzer…………… wait-

Shera: Just pick something, Cid.

Cid: Hmmm…………… HA! I gots it! Space Man

Shera: Space Man? You sure?

Cid: Course I'm sure, woman! Space Man! That's what I want my screen name to be! Space Man!

Shera: Okie!

Shera gets Cids account ready and helped Cid add his friends so he can chat. Cid logs onto AIM and waits for someone to talk to and Shera goes outside.

5 minutes later Shera walks back inside and sees Cid taking the computer apart.

Shera: CID

Cid: WHAT?

Shera: What are you doing to the computer?

Cid: This computer was a piece of junk, so I'm taking it apart and using some of the parts for my airship.

Shera: What?

Cid: AIM wasn't working. I wasn't receiving any messages. I lost patience and decided to make better use of this computer.

Shera: We paid 2000 gil for that computer, Cid. And the people don't get on AIM and chat till night time.

Cid: Oh……. Well forget AIM when I get to FLY!

Shera: Sighs

Cid get electrocuted

Shera: Cid, you ok?

Cid blows out smoke

Cid: Yup…………. I'm ok

Shera: You were supposed to unplug the computer first before taking it apart. And what happened to the Ground Bracelet I bought with the computer?

Cid: ….. Didn't think we needed it so I threw it away………… Ouch the pain…………..

Shera: sighs You're never allowed to touch another computer again.

Shera walks off

Cid: Ummm……………… Shera………….. A lil help……… Please

And Shera never allowed Cid to touch another computer ever again……………. Or did she )

END


End file.
